Anguish
Perhaps the same with King Agwisance and/or King Anguish of Scotland. Anguish was the King of Ireland. His brother-in-law was Sir Marhaus, knight of the Round Table. In his days Cornwall paid truage to him. He sent a messenger to King Mark of Cornwall for his truage that was behind for 7 years. The messenger returned with the message from Mark that they refuse to pay and send a knight to fight for this right against a champion of theirs. Hearing this he was wroth. He called Marhaus and asked him to go there for his sake to battle for their truage and promised to pay for him whatever he will need. (8,iv) Marhaus returned badly wounded, and he had his healers to examine his wounds, but he was seriously injured in the head that no surgeon could save his life. (8,viii) Soon it was told that a knight had arrived by their castle, who harped beautifully and Anguish went to meet him. He had his wounds examined and asked his name; he said he was Tramtrist who was wounded fighting for a lady; Anguish promised to help him and also said how he lost his best knight in Cornwall. (8,viii) He did to Tramtrist a great favor and put him in his daughter's ward and keeping. Around that time Sir Palamides was also there and well cherished with the king and queen, and loved their daughter. (8,ix) Then it happened that he announced a great jousts and tournament, whose winner will wed the Lady of the Launds and all her lands. He let cry in England, Wales, Scotland, and also in France and Brittany. (8,ix) During the tournament he went to Tramtrist and asked why he won't participate, and he replied that he is still weak to joust, although he had secretly arranged with Isoud to joust in disguise. (8,ix) The second day of the tournament the king and the queen understood that it was Tramtrist that smote down Sir Palamides and appreciated him more than before. (8,x) Tristram stayed there long and well cherished by them and especially by Isoud. (8,xi) One day the Queen came to him and on her knees she said that in his house he has the traitor who slew Marhaus. Anguish asked who is that and where. She replied that it is Tramtrist. Anguish said that he was very heavy because she is the most full noble knight he saw in field; and charged her not to do anything with him as he will deal with Tramtrist. He went into the chamber, but Tramtrist was gone, and the King found him ready all armed and mounted on his horse. The King said that it will no avail to compare against him; but for his worship and Tramtrist's love, he promised to not slay him while in his court, and gave him leave to depart in safety, and say his name and ancestry and if he slew Marhaus. (8,xi) The knight then told him that he is the son of King Meliodas of Liones and nephew of King Mark of Cornwall, and made a knight to save Cornwall from the truage so he battled Marhaus. Anguish agreed that he did everything as a knight should and increase his honor, but he couldn't keep him in the country as it would displease his barons, the queen and her kin. Tristram thanked him for his hospitality and promised to always serve him and his daughter everywhere he goes in England, and Anguish granted him permission to say goodbye to his daughter and barons and knights. (8,xii) Trial in England One time Arthur sent Bleoberis and Blamore to summon Anguish to Camelot, at an assigned day, to be judged; otherwise Arthur would forfeit his good grace from him and would take his lands. Anguish complied without knowing the reason, so he came to Camelot to know his accusers. Blamore appealed Anguish of treason because he had slain one of his cousins in the court of Ireland. Anguish was abashed of this claim but since there was no other way to remedy it, he had to answer knightly. The judges, King Carados and the King of Scots, gave him 3 days to give an answer, but he was heavy because Sir Blamore was a noble knight, and he departed for his lodging. (8,xx) Then Gouvernail came and saluted him. The King welcomed him and was told that a knight wishes to serve him. Asking so, he was told that Tristram wishes to return the good grace he showed him. Anguish asked him to bring him to Tristram at once, so he took an ordinary little horse and a small fellowship and was led to his pavilion. When he saw Tristram, he leapt from his horse and they halsed each other. Tristram thanked him for his goodness back then and how he wished to do him service. Anguish said that indeed he never needed a knight's help more than now. Asked so, he said about the accusation and having to fight Sir Blamore, but those of King Ban's blood are good knights and difficult to win in battle. Tristram agreed, but on 2 conditions: one, to swear that he never consented the knight's death, and that he will ask something after the battle; Anguish agreed to both. (8,xxi) Tristram told him to go and announce that he is ready for battle; Anguish didn't doubt him, even if he'd to fight Launcelot himself. Tristram said that all of his blood are noble and he already battled with his brother. Anguish said that Blamore is considered hardier, but Tristram said he'd fight even if he was the best knight ever. So he went to the judges and said that his champion was ready. (8,xxii) Tristram won but as he wished to neither slay or shame him he required Anguish to have mercy upon Blamore. For Tristram's sake, he agreed and in turn prayed the judges to take it in their hands, and they called Bleoberis. As both Anguish and his champion had pity, they called Anguish, who was goodly and treatable, and by all their advices they granted Blamore's life; the brothers were accorded with Anguish and kissed and made friends for ever. Anguish and Tristram took their leave with great noblesse and joy to return to Ireland. Return to Ireland And when they returned he made known all that Tristram did for him and how and everyone honored him. (8,xxiii) One day Anguish asked Tristram why he didn't ask for the second favor he had promised before the battle, and Tristram said that the time was now: to ask his daughter to marry his King Mark. Anguish said he'd prefer more than all the land to give her hand to Tristram, but he said that he would not break his promise. Anguish agreed to give her to Tristram to do what he choses, even if he'd marry her himself, which Anguish preferred, or give her to Mark. So he prepared Isoud to go to Cornwall, with Bragwaine as chief of the gentlewomen. (8,xxiv) category:kings category:irish